


Good Game

by meiyamie



Series: April Fool's Prompts 2018 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Slash, Slice of Life, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 05:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14230044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiyamie/pseuds/meiyamie
Summary: There are scores that need to be settled when Kuroo wins against Kenma in a video game.





	Good Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ynvel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ynvel/gifts).



> -Not a cent was earned from this work of fan fiction.  
> -In fulfillment of a prompt given by Ynvel: Kenma and Kuroo, video games.  
> -Mind the mature warning and the blow job tag!  
> -Feedback please: kudos, comment, heck even e-mail at psychoshoujo@gmail.com. We can also chat a bit on twitter, @meiyamie. But keep it productive.

Kenma was no longer surprised by Kuroo being short of kicking his door down as he entered that Sunday afternoon. Without missing a beat, Kenma paused his game to throw his other wireless console controller at him then turned back to continue playing.

“Did you read the guide I sent you?” Kenma asked,

Kuroo plopped down on the floor to sit next to him.

“You bet I did.”

“Alright.”

Kenma beat his current round, and switched the scene back to the character select screen. They chose their characters, location, and started the fight. Kenma defeated Kuroo every time, which made him huff in annoyance.

“I don’t know why I allow you to do this. You end up kicking me down before I can finish my combo.”

“Your fingers just have to move a little faster, Kuroo.”

“They are fast-- aaaahhh, what is that?!” Kuroo shrieked as he watched the health bar of his character, filled just a second ago, shrink down to a little sliver of red onscreen. Kenma’s character, a busty female in a deep v neck, gave one more kick, and a ‘Game Over’ sign appeared.

“Special move.”

“That’s not fair, come on.”

“You have your own, it’s in the guide.”

“Well I forgot it.”

In the next round, Kuroo got a win.

“Yessssss!” He pumped his fist up in the air as he did, and dropped the controller to grin at Kenma, “We had a deal, Kenma! My turn this time!” He leaned back, his arms supporting his upper body as he looked at him.

Kenma quietly put his controller away.

“Good game.” He said in his usual deadpan. He moved to face him, touching his cheek with his hand as he moved in for their good afternoon kiss. Kuroo shivered and gasped against him, his skin twitching as he feels Kenma’s hands work their way down his body to pull off his shorts and his boxers with it.

Kenma moved to settle himself between Kuroo’s legs, grasping his cock in his hand. He moved down, lifting the hem of his shirt up to mouth at his abs, using his tongue to trail down – rewarding him. Kuroo moans as he feels that luscious little mouth crown him, suckling gently.

 

Kenma swallows upon finishing. Kuroo knows that for the most part, it’s to keep anything of him from spilling, but he also knows that feeling him gradually go limp in him has become a plus. As Kuroo came down from his climax high, his back fully on the floor, Kenma scooted over to lie on top him, resting his chin on his arm as he peered up at Kuroo.

Kuroo raised one arm to pillow his head against it.

“You lost on purpose to do this, didn’t you?” Kuroo asked him, his tone gentle.

Kenma shrugged.

“You didn’t have to make such a fuss over that deal.” He ran his hands through Kenma’s blonde-dark locks.

“Maybe. But you liked it anyway.”

“Heh. Yeah.”

Kenma rose from his chest and inched closer to Kuroo for a quick peck on the lips.

“I know I’ll win next.” He told him, “So my turn, okay?”

“’K.”


End file.
